In its first year the UCLA Health Services Research Center has established structural or organizational properties necessary to guide its activities in the future. Its goal of improving the quality and quantity of research, particularly related to the impact of involving individuals in the processes of their own care, will be achieved by utilizing core support resources to provide assistance to a variety of constituencies in developing interests/ideas into substantive research proposals for submission to other funding agencies. Four research projects, over 20 technical assistance activities, and several teaching efforts have been generated in the interval from 2/16/76 to 12/16/76. Efforts involve populations of all groups in settings ranging from public schools to Health Maintenance Organizations to private practitioners' offices. Also, the Center has responded to requests for assistance in other areas of health services research from governmental and academic organizations. Future activities will involve critical review of relevant literature and the development of a library of instruments used in a variety of studies in order to examine certain methodological issues related to assessment of health-related beliefs and behaviors.